Umbramancer
An '''Umbramancer' is a long since dead mage who has been cursed, due to unmentioned crimes committed during its lifetime, to roam the afterlife as a disembodied spirit. In order to once again assume a corporeal form it feasts upon the souls of the dying, never allowing them their eternal rest. However, on rare occasions an intended victim might slip away. The Umbramancer will never stop giving chase to the soul it has "tasted", it is therefore a selfish creature, driven by its own greed for life and power. Description It appears as a massive foggy shadow, capable of stretching far and wide. Hundreds of staring eyes can be found within its darkness. This however might just be the eyes from the wraiths that lurk within. It has also been shown to spawn a pair of shadowy arms to grasp after its intended victims. Brave New World An Umbramancer was unknowingly involved in the resurrection of Myling Frost-Song as it attempted to devour her soul in order to regain its own corporeal form. However, due to the struggle that occurred, it only managed to devour half of her soul and nearly all her memories of the life prior to her death, leaving her other half to roam Tamriel as an apparition with amnesia. It started to hunt her, having aquired a taste for her which it could never get rid off. It haunted her dreams and eventually attacked from out of nowhere. Only when Myling first aquired Gastbane it became more cautious around here, making sure only to attack whenever she was isolated and alone always chanting the verse: Life is for the living and you have already paid the price That since long gone dead shall never again rise. The Umbramancer is however first referred to in the saga when Myling has nightmares in which "a most disturbing voice" calls out to her. It makes its first visual appearance in the Brave New World saga when it attacks Myling while she is asleep in the wilderness. It almost manages to drag her into the Void before she repels the creature with the help of Gastbane. When Riften is besieged by the Imperial army and Myling is hit by an arrow and falls into Lake Honrich, it once again tries to devour her. This time however she is saved by Rowan who pulls her up from the water. Later it tries for a third time when Myling is left alone in Rowan's basement during the siege. It disapparates when Rowan comes to check on Myling. After this the Umbramancer only shows up vaguely or briefly in Myling's dreams and nightmares. One particular nightmare is of interest since it depicts Myling's last day alive and how a "dark shadow" would follow her footsteps as she went to tell her father about her engagement. This hints that the Umbramancer seemingly knew that Myling would die that day and therefore rushed to the site of her death to devour her passing soul. When Myling eventually discovers her true nature as an apparatition and is separated from Riamide and Rowan it takes up its chase again. It is gradually revealed that from the Umbramancer's own reflections that its real name was Nyanlacarmon and that it was an Altmer mage who tried to resurrect his dead daughter, and because of the use of necromancy and dark magic was cursed by the Divines to roam his afterlife as an Umbramancer. It is also revealed by this point that Nyanlacarmon can see and experience Myling's consumed memories. It is unknown however if he knows that if Myling kills him, she will regain her life. The House of Troubles Very little is mentioned about the Umbramancer in this saga, save for the fact that Myling has been on the run from him for the last two years since the events of the Brave New World saga. It is briefly mentioned that Myling sacrificed herself by jumping off the cliffs on the coast of Skyrim, in order to escape an otherwise deadly encounter. The being is still on the lookout for both Myling and of Rowan at this point... The Regulators of Skyrim Having been unable to sense Myling's presence for the past two years since the events of The House of Trouble saga, due to Riamide's protective wards around the settlement of Ekendal where the couple have been hiding, it has been on the constant lookout for its intended victim. When Myling leaves Ekendal for Riften to go and find a book on the subject of ghost oaks it once again senses her presence as well as Rowan's and once again takes up its chase for resurrection. The Umbramancer laments that its hunt for both Myling and Rowan has failed once more since the pair has separated. But it bears little anger and plans to encircle Ekendal and wait until Myling leaves the safety of its protective barriers. Abilities The Umbramancer presumably has a limited amount of powers due to its disembodied form. It has been known to be able to absorb the spirits of the dead in order to gain back its own life. It has also been shown to be able to summon wraiths from within its massive darkness as well as opening rifts to the Void itself where it can drag its victims to be consumed and assimilated, so that itself can be resurrected. Appearances * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:757040 Brave New World I] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:761118 Brave New World II] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:763997 Brave New World III] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:767797 Brave New World IV] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:774201 Brave New World V] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:781778 Brave New World VI] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:786948 Brave New World VII] * [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:792093 Brave New World VIII] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20178 The House of Troubles V] * [http://elder-scrolls-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:22134 The House of Troubles VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5611 The Regulators of Skyrim IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16231 The Regulators of Skyrim VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28714 The Regulators of Skyrim: Epilogue] * The Myling Saga - TBA Trivia *Umbramancer is a composition of the Latin word umbra, meaning the darkest part of a shadow, and the Greek word manteia, meaning "divination" or "prophecy". Rougly translated it basically means "shadow magician" or "practitioneer of shadow magic". Category:Undead Category:Mages Category:Brave New World Category:Characters